


Sobbalzi

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Soffitti sconosciuti - Elena Di Martino
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Non sa dove è, non sa perché vede, non sa cosa vede - è un sogno o una possibilità?Esiste.Da qualche parte tra qui ed ora, incredibilmente vicina alla Morte, incredibilmente lontana dall'oggi.





	Sobbalzi

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Helen, che ha creato questo splendido mondo e questi splendidi personaggi.

Non sa dove è, non sa perché vede, non sa cosa vede -  _è un sogno o una possibilità?_

 

Esiste.

 

Da qualche parte tra qui ed ora, incredibilmente vicina alla Morte, incredibilmente lontana dall'oggi.

 

Vede spuma di mare, una mano piena di rughe, un volto segnato con un sorriso allegro, gli occhi fieri. Vede se stessa -  _qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere o un'illusione?_

 

Vede risate che si spezzano sugli scogli, un amore testardo e senza preoccupazioni. Vede un ragazzo fiero e spocchioso diventare un giovane adulto serio e trasformarsi in un tranquillo vecchietto con un angolo delle labbra sempre alzato -  _quando guarda lei, quando vive di lei._

 

_Esiste_  - ma non ha lacrime da versare, non ha un corpo in cui racchiudersi. È forse questa l'essenza della sua anima, libera dalle catene della carne? Cosa è, l'aldilà è così per tutti o quello è un dono di sua madre?

 

_L'unica cosa che può fare è ammirare il sogno, o quello che è; la possibilità frantumata. È troppo doloroso da guardare, non vuole più, non lo vuole più - sobbalza._

 

Non credeva di poterlo fare. Il mondo si è spostato o forse è lei, in movimento fra i sogni, fra le realtà.

 

È un'impavida guerriera, brandisce una spada di luce. Lui, al suo fianco, lancia un grido di battaglia e si scaglia contro il mostro - _lo odia, la odia, la Creatura che l'ha strappata a lui._

 

Sobbalza.

 

Niente è mai successo, eppure eccoli ancora insieme. Un mondo sconosciuto, ci sono scatole che si muovono sullo sfondo, e loro mano nella mano, in vestiti completamente sbagliati - lui le mette un fiore fra i capelli.

 

Sobbalza.

 

E continua a sobbalzare.

 

Scappa dalle illusioni, non vuole un palliativo di conforto -  _sobbalza finché non lo trova, in lacrime sul suo corpo impregnato di sangue._

 

E allora lo osserva.

 

Non sa dove sia, non sa se è passata un'ora o un giorno o è quell'esatto momento, oppure si trova dall'altra parte della vita. È doloroso da guardare ma è necessario -  _avevano così tante possibilità, vere o false che fossero; aveva lei così tante possibilità, anche non incontrarlo mai._

 

E ora esiste, ma è nel vuoto, e le lacrime di lui non le daranno mai un futuro.

 

Non riesce a smettere di pensare, però, che lui le ha ridato l'amore -  _e forse, per questo, vale la pena di morire._

 

"Non è così, Aykir?"

 

Sobbalza.

 

Il mondo si spegne, con un canto di pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: non ti perdonerò mai la sua morte è.é


End file.
